Keep Your Friends Close & Your Enemies Closer
by COTT FAN
Summary: NEW SUMMARY- Theresa begins having visions of her old friend Kyle, and when Jay, Neil, Atlanta and her go to check it out Kyle attacks Theresa, but she saves him, and they begin getting closer, and closer, much to Jay's dismay. A few weeks later Cronus kidnaps Jay and hypnotizes him, can Theresa save Jay and the rest of the team before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Cronus smiled in delight as he walked into the arena where Kyle Morgan would be playing hockey, and Cronus knew after doing some extensive research, thanks to the Oracle, that Kyle and Theresa had a very special relationship, they had been best friends for years, and Cronus knew that Kyle has had a crush on Theresa and he had ever since she had turned sixteen, actually it was right before the Oracle had predicted that Theresa and her six other friends were to defeat Cronus.

As Cronus walked closer to the ice he spotted Kyle pretty quickly, since he had just scored a goal and was now skating around the ice waiving his hands in the air.

"What a show boat." Cronus said rolling his eyes as he looked at the score clock, there was only thirty seconds left of period three, smiling Cronus slipped away from the ice and walked into the tunnel where the players from Kyle's team would be walking through at the end of the game, Cronus made sure to hide out in the shadows so that he wouldn't call attention to himself.

"What a game!" Said one of the players as he walked down the tunnel.

"Thanks to Kyle!" Said another player.

"Kyle's the best hockey player on the whole team!" Said another player.

Cronus rolled his eyes, apparently Kyle was considered a god on the team, and the first thing Cronus was going to do after he took over Kyle's body was make him quit this stupid team.

"Hello Kyle." Cronus said as Kyle walked in front of him.

"Um hi, can I help you?" Kyle asked looking at Cronus confused, "or do you just want an autograph?" Kyle asked smiling, "I'll be right back." Kyle said running into the dressing room, as Cronus rubbed his temple.

"And I thought Neil was full of himself, this guy is even worse." Cronus said as Kyle ran out of the dressing room holding a piece of paper.

"Here you go." Kyle said smiling as he handed Cronus the piece of paper and Cronus could see it was a picture of Kyle and he had signed his name right across the bottom in big bold black letters, "now I'd get out of here if I were you the security in this place is very strict." Kyle said as he turned to walk back into the dressing room, Cronus grabbed Kyle's shoulder spinning him back around to face him.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Kyle asked alarmed.

"Don't be scared Kyle, you're going to be a part of my plan to take over the world, and also to kill your friend Theresa in the process."

"I will never help you do either of those things!" Kyle yelled looking around for anything that he could use to get away from this creep, unfortunately he had left his hockey stick in the dressing room, and all of his team mates were too busy yelling and screaming at the fact that they had won the game, even if he did scream no one would come, everyone would think it was part of the celebration.

"That's the beauty of it," Cronus said smiling, "you won't even realize you're doing anything until it's too late."

Cronus laughed as he put his hand on Kyle's head closing his eyes, when he opened them Cronus could see that Kyle's eyes had turned red, laughing Cronus took his hand off of Kyle's head.

"Kyle I command you to jump." Cronus said then watched in delight as Kyle began jumping.

"Stop." Cronus said after a few minutes, Kyle stopped jumping.

"Now Kyle I want you to march into your dressing room and tell your teammates that you quit." Kyle nodded walking into the dressing room.

"Hey Kyle!" Said one of his teammates.

"Where have you been?" Asked another one.

"Shut up all of you!" Kyle said, before ripping off his jersey and tossing it on the ground "I quit!" he said storming out of the dressing room and back towards Cronus.

"Good job." Cronus said smiling, "now I want you to wear this" Cronus said taking out an ear piece from his pocket.

"What's my next order?" Kyle asked smiling.

Cronus smiled as he leaned in close to Kyle's ear explaining to him what his next move would be.

That's the end of the Prologue, please review.

I don't own COTT


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jay wasn't sure how he felt, it had been about three months since Cronus had attempted anything, and now it was close to Christmas, and as much as he would love to get away from the dorm and from New Olympia for a few days, to give his friends a break since even though Cronus had been a no show for three months Jay still had them training so that they would be ready for a surprise attack.

"Jay?" Came Theresa's voice from his doorway, smiling Jay sat up on his bed.

"Hey Theresa."

"I'm about to head off to the school and see Persephone, did you feel like walking with me?" Theresa asked and Jay could hear how hopeful she sounded, and of course he wanted nothing more than to walk her to school, the more time he could spend with her the better.

"I would love to." Jay said standing up grabbing his jacket from his closet door before following Theresa out his door and outside of the dorm.

"So you've been working with Persephone a lot lately." Jay observed.

"Yeah I just want to make sure my power is strong enough just in case Cronus decides to try something crazy." Theresa said, although Jay could hear that she sounded tired and when he risked looking over at her he noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Theresa are you feeling OK?" Jay asked before looking away embarrassed as he realized that the question would let her know that he had been looking at her.

"Yeah I've just been stressed." Theresa admitted.

"If I've been making you stressed, I'm so sorry." Jay said realizing that he's been putting too much pressure on Theresa since he always relied on her more so then the others because of her physic abilities.

"It's not you, Jay, I've had a bad feeling for the past few weeks and I just haven't been able to sleep." Theresa said not taking her eyes off her feet.

"What kind of bad feeling?" Jay asked as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I don't know…" Theresa admitted.

Jay unsure of what else to say just kept walking in silence with Theresa for a while until he noticed her put her hands in her pocket taking out her PMR.

"Someone calling you?" Jay asked.

"No it's a text, from my old friend Kyle." Theresa said surprised.

"Are you not a fan of him?"

"No we just haven't talked in probably five years now."

"What did the text say?" Jay asked before realizing that it was none of his business, "uh never mind you don't have to tell me."

"He just asked me to call him, which I'll do after my meeting with Persephone." Theresa said noticing that she was running late, "speaking of which I'd better get going!" Theresa said before giving Jay an apologetic smile, "sorry Jay but I'll talk to you later." She said before running off in the direction of the school.

When Theresa was out of sight Jay sighed, when was he going to tell her how he felt? He was quite certain that Theresa felt the same way, especially when she asked him to walk to the school with her, and on top of that she was always sitting beside him and (with the exception of today) always seemed very calm around him, Jay was always afraid that one day she was going to come home and tell him that she had a new boyfriend.

"I can't let that happen." Jay whispered to himself as he continued walking and gasped when he walked by a jewelry store, and inside was a stunning necklace with a diamond heart pendant, Jay couldn't stop staring at it, that would be the perfect Christmas gift for Theresa.

"Please don't be expensive." Jay whispered to himself as he walked inside the store and asking the clerk to see the necklace, and as he saw the price he felt his heart sink.

"What's wrong?" The clerk asked.

"I can't afford it." Jay said sadly.

"If you're looking for something cheaper might I suggest this?" The clerk said walking back behind the counter again and taking out a heart necklace, that was almost identical to the one that he was just looking at, it was just a little smaller and much cheaper.

"Well?" The clerk asked.

"I'll take it!" Jay said as he took his wallet out of his pocket and paid for it, and as Jay left the store he knew that Christmas day when he gave Theresa her necklace then he would ask her to be his girlfriend.

When Theresa walked into the school she was surprised to feel her PMR vibrate again, taking it out of her pocket she was surprised to see that it was Kyle again, asking her to call him, deciding to send him out a quick text telling him that she would get back to him as soon as possible, Theresa then ran to the janitor's closet and put her pendant in wishing that it would go faster, she was running late to see Persephone and she hated to be kept waiting, however when Theresa touched the door to go into the janitor's closet she gasped as she saw her friend Kyle standing there, however something was wrong, his eyes were red, and he was breathing heavily, he heard him whisper "run" to her before he transformed into a griffin and flew at her, Theresa gasped as the vision ended breathing heavily, looking down at her PMR as it went off again this time it was a phone call.

"Hello?" She said a little bit breathless.

"Hey Theresa." Came Kyle's voice from the other end, he sounded like the same old Kyle that she had always known.

"Hi, Kyle."

"What are you doing for the holidays?"

"Um I don't know yet." Theresa said trying to get the vision of Kyle turning into a griffin out of her mind.

"Well you should come to my parent's winter house." Kyle said excitement filling his voice.

"Um I don't know." Theresa said she really didn't want to be alone with Kyle incase her vision came true.

"Oh come on." Kyle said and Theresa knew that if he was with her right now he would be nudging her arm trying to convince her to change her mind.

"Let me ask my roommates, and see if they have anything planned."

"Well if they don't invite them to come along." Kyle said and Theresa heard the excitement in his voice, _that's odd_ she thought to herself, _Kyle was never this welcoming before…_

"Alright, I'll call you back tonight or tomorrow when I have an answer." Theresa said hanging up the PMR, and running away from the janitor's closet, she would talk to Persephone later, right now she had to find Jay and tell him about her vision and although she already knew what her answer was going to be, she was least she would be going to see Kyle, even if Jay didn't think it was such a good idea, and see if she could stop her vision before it came true.

End chapter 1.

I am sorry that this chapter wasn't very long the other chapters will be I promise, please review.

I don't own Class of the titans


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Atlanta smiled as she watched Herry and Archie wrestling on the floor, of course Herry was kicking Archie's butt since Herry had Archie in a headlock and Archie couldn't get out of it.

"Give up?" Herry asked laughing.

"Never!" Archie said trying to punch Herry but he missed.

"Oh Archie just give up before you hurt yourself." Atlanta said stifling a giggle.

"I'm not giving up without a fight!" Archie yelled trying to kick Herry's legs this time trying to impress Atlanta, but instead of getting Herry off of him, Herry just tightened the head lock that he had Archie in.

"Ow!" Archie complained, "Ok uncle!" He finally said.

Herry laughed and let Archie out of the headlock.

"You Ok, Arch?" Atlanta asked as Archie cracked his back.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Archie said walking out of the living room in search of an ice pack.

"And the weiner is." Odie said finally looking up from his laptop.

"Anyone else want a go?" Herry asked looking at Atlanta, Odie and then Neil hopefull, he loved working on his strength with his friends rather than with a punching bag or something else.

"I'm good." Odie said quickly going back to typing on his laptop, although Herry was fairly certain that Odie was just pretending to do work to avoid fighting Herry.

"And ruin my hair?!" Neil asked mortified as he looked at himself in his mirror.

"How about you Atlanta?" Herry asked looking at her smiling.

"I think I'm good." Atlanta said laughing as she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Theresa walk in, "hey Theresa."

"Hey." Theresa said looking around the living room "is Jay back?"

"No, where'd he go anyways?" Neil asked looking up at Theresa.

"He walked me to the school, I was supposed to have a meeting with Persephone but then something happened…" Theresa said trailing off.

"What happened?" Archie asked walking back into the living room holding an ice pack to his back, causing Herry to chuckle.

"Sorry Arch." Herry said.

"Don't worry about it." Archie said cringing as he sat down.

"Anyways what happened, Theresa?" Atlanta asked looking at her.

"I had a vision…" Theresa said trailing off again as the door opened taking everyone off guard when Jay walked in.

"Theresa." He said surprised trying to hide the box that contained the necklace in his pocket, "I thought you were with Persephone."

"She was but she had a vision." Atlanta said standing up and walking over to Theresa taking her hand trying to calm her down since Theresa looked really upset.

"What was your vision?" Jay asked wishing that he could be the one trying to make Theresa feel better rather than Atlanta.

"It was about my friend, Kyle; he told me to run before he changed into a griffin and flew at me." Theresa said feeling sick to her stomach.

"Was that the bad feeling you had?" Jay asked remembering their discussion just a few hours ago.

"I don't know…" Theresa admitted, "I still have that bad feeling."

"Could this be related to Cronus?" Odie asked.

"I didn't see Cronus." Theresa said, "the only thing I know is I spoke to Kyle just a few minutes ago and he invited me over for the holidays, and I'm tempted to go, just to see if everything's OK."

"You're not going alone." Jay said in a final tone.

"He did say that my roommates were invited as well." Theresa said looking at everyone individually.

"A chance to get out of the dorm?" Neil asked excitement filling his voice, "I'm in!"

"I think I'm going to stay here." Herry said sprawling out on the couch.

"I'll come." Atlanta said smiling.

"I've got a huge project due." Archie said sighing sadly, he would love to get away with Atlanta for a bit.

"I've got a project due too." Odie said looking up for a brief second before going back to typing on his laptop.

"I'm coming too." Jay said, maybe wherever they were going would be romantic enough to give Theresa the necklace he had bought for her and to tell her how he really felt, and hope that she felt the same way.

"Thanks Neil, Jay and Atlanta." Theresa said smiling, before feeling her heart skip a beat as he PMR went off again, and Theresa knew that it would probably be Kyle.

"Hello?" Theresa said picking up her PMR.

"Hey have you made a decision whether you're coming or not?" Kyle asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why do you want me there so badly?" Theresa asked a little harsher then she intended.

"Well we haven't seen each other in forever!" Kyle said sounding even more annoyed.

"We also haven't talked in forever." Theresa said remembering the last time they had talked he had asked her out and she had rejected him, and they hadn't really talked much since then, "in fact do you remember the last time we talked and why we stopped talking?" Theresa asked challenging him.

"Of course I do." Kyle said and to Theresa's surprise Kyle sounded a little bit nervous, "we stopped talking because I joined a travelling hockey team." Kyle said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Um not quite." Theresa said.

"Oh what ever." Kyle said really annoyed now, "it doesn't matter, just come over for the holidays."

"Um alright," Theresa said deciding to drop the question, "me and a few of my roommates will be there soon."

"Alright see you then." Kyle said hanging up.

"Something's not right." Theresa mumbled more so to herself but Jay heard her.

"Why because he didn't remember why you two stopped talking?"

"Yes." Theresa said.

"Why did you guys stop talking?" Atlanta asked.

"Because he asked me out and I rejected him… he was quite hurt." Theresa said shuddering at the memory.

"Maybe he wants to make things right?" Archie asked, "you know pick things up where you left them."

"Maybe." Theresa said although Kyle wasn't one to forgive that easy, granted it had been about five years now since Theresa had rejected Kyle, but he was so upset would he forgive her?

"We'd better get going." Jay said, glad that Theresa hadn't seen the jealous look on his face when Theresa was talking about how Kyle had asked her out.

"Alright, I just have to go and pack a few things." Theresa said running upstairs, followed by Atlanta, once they were upstairs they walked into their room and Theresa leaned against the door, if there was something weird about Kyle would he be able to fight him? She would have to be, no matter how hard it would be, her loyalty lied with her friends and saving the world now, and if Kyle somehow jeopardized that Theresa would have to do whatever it took to stop him no matter what.

End Chapter 2

I don't own COTT

The next chapter will be when the action stars, please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyle smiled as he got off the phone with Theresa, he had convinced her to come and see him and some of her friends would be coming with her.

"Good job, Kyle." Came Cronus' voice from Kyle's ear piece.

"Thank you, Cronus." Kyle said smiling, "what's my next order?" Kyle asked.

Cronus laughed as he began telling Kyle what his next move would be.

Theresa felt the knot in her stomach tighten as she turned down the street where Kyle lived, even though she hadn't been there since she was a child, she still remembered exactly where his house was, the ride had been pretty quiet with the exception of Neil asking her questions about Kyle's place, some of them she couldn't answer like if he had any pets, when Kyle had been a child he had had a cat, but Theresa was sure that it would probably be dead by now.

"Does Kyle have a spa?" Neil asked as Theresa pulled up to the gate closing off Kyle's drive way.

"I don't know." Theresa said getting annoyed, "Neil, I already told you I haven't seen Kyle in over five years, I don't know what he has in his new house."

Neil sank back in his seat crossing his arms like a child, "OK yeash sorry."

Jay noticing how stressed Theresa seemed put a hand on her shoulder, "hey you OK?"

"I'll be fine." Theresa said as stopped outside a gate and rolled down her window ringing the intercom.

"Hello?" Came Kyle's voice.

"Hey Kyle, it's Theresa." Theresa said surprised at how nervous her voice sounded.

"Come in!" Kyle said excitedly as the gates opened, Theresa took a deep breath as she drove up the drive way.

As Kyle's house came into view Theresa was shocked that the house that she had spent so much time at as a child still looked exactly the same, it was the same two story house, with large windows in the front and a large yard where Theresa and Kyle used to play all the time when they were children, but of course things were different now, and as Theresa parked her car behind a gorgeous Volvo, she looked over at Jay who to her surprise took her hand.

"We're right here with you, Theresa." He said smiling.

"Yeah all we have to do is just ask casual, pretend like we know nothing about your vision." Atlanta said also smiling at Theresa.

"What vision?" Neil asked finally looking up from his mirror, causing sighs from Theresa, Jay and Atlanta.

"That is if Neil doesn't blow our cover." Atlanta said shaking her head.

"The vision I had of Adam turning into a griffin, remember?" Theresa asked annoyance evidence in her voice.

"Oh that vision!" Neil said smiling.

"You can't talk about the vision, Neil." Jay said his voice stern.

"Why?" Neil asked confused, and out of the corner of her eye Theresa saw Kyle walk down the stairs and towards her car, and she wished that they had talked about keeping her vision a secret on the way here, but Theresa had assumed that everyone understood that it had to be if they were going to figure out what was wrong with Kyle.

"Guys we'll have to finish this conversation later." Theresa said causing everyone to look out the window at Kyle.

"Is that him?" Jay whispered to her.

Theresa nodded, "yes."

"He's kind of cute." Atlanta said watching as Kyle got closer, he was wearing a skin tight shirt, jeans, and had his blonde hair spiked up a little bit at the front.

"Atlanta thinks someone that isn't Archie is cute?" Neil asked mockingly, causing Atlanta to look away embarrassed.

"And now she's blushing!" Neil said clearly loving every minute of embarrassing Atlanta.

"Shut up, Neil!" Atlanta said punching his arm.

"Ow!" Neil said wincing in pain, "OK sorry."

Theresa deciding that listening to Atlanta and Neil fighting was getting boring took a deep breath getting out of her car.

"Theresa!" Kyle called running over to her and to Theresa's surprise embracing her in a hug, "it's so good to see you!"

"Yeah you too." Theresa said hoping her voice sounded convincing, she really wasn't expecting this kind of welcome.

"Who are your friends?" Kyle asked noticing Atlanta getting out of the car, followed by Jay and Neil.

"Atlanta, Jay, and Neil." Theresa said pointing to them all individually.

"Theresa's roommates." Kyle said smiling, "it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Jay said smiling.

"Hey." Atlanta said and to Theresa's surprise she was still blushing.

"Do you have a spa?" Neil blurted out earning death glares from Jay, Atlanta and Theresa.

Kyle laughed, "yes in fact we do, let me show you around once I show you to your rooms."

"I guess we'd better get out luggage." Jay said as he walked to the trunk of Theresa's car.

"My butlers will get your luggage." Kyle said before Jay could open the trunk.

"Kyle we don't mind carrying our luggage." Theresa insisted.

Kyle looked at Theresa and smirked, "what happened to the spoiled little rich girl that I knew?"

"She grew up." Theresa said unsure of what else to say.

Kyle laughed putting his arm around her; Theresa resisted the urge to shake it off, "Well you know I'm not really sure I like this new grown up Theresa."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I denied your proposal then, since you wouldn't be able to live with the grown up Theresa." Theresa said a little bit harsher then she intended, Kyle quickly took his arm off of her.

"OK well let's go inside." Kyle said and Theresa could swear that she saw his eyes turn red, but when she looked again they were back to their regular hazel color, "follow me." Kyle ordered as he began walking inside the house.

Once Kyle led Theresa and the others inside he showed them to their rooms, Atlanta and Theresa shared a room while Neil and Jay shared another, as soon as Kyle left Atlanta and Theresa alone Theresa fell on the bed shaking her head.

"Hey what's wrong?" Atlanta asked sitting down beside her.

"We're here to make sure everything's good with Kyle, me talking to him the way I did outside isn't going to help anything."

"It'll be OK." Atlanta said giving Theresa a smile.

"I sure hope you're right." Theresa said forcing a smile.

Jay was glad that he had kept the necklace he had gotten for Theresa in his jacket, all that he would need is for one of Kyle's butlers to mix up the luggage and for Theresa to get his luggage and find the necklace hidden, he wanted it to be a surprise, and it was only a couple of days 'til Christmas, and Jay was hoping that maybe he could find a nice romantic place to give it to Theresa.

"What's that?" Neil asked taking Jay off guard, Neil had gone to the bathroom and Jay had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard the door reopen.

"A gift for Theresa." Jay said putting the necklace back in the box placing it back inside his jacket pocket.

"Are you finally going to admit to her that you like her?" Neil asked sitting on his bed.

"What?" Jay asked being taken off guard.

Neil smiled lying back on the bed putting his hands behind his head, "Jay, it is so obvious that you like her, just admit it!"

Jay felt himself begin blushing, before sighing he was tired of hiding it, "OK fine yes I really like Theresa."

"I knew it!" Neil said laughing clearly happy with himself.

Jay just nodded before walking to the window and drawing the blinds, it was certainly beautiful here with mountains in the distance, and there was quite a bit of snow, Jay was certain that if he could get Theresa to go to the mountains with him then he would find the perfect place to give her the necklace.

Theresa watched as Atlanta began dozing off, clearly she was more comfortable then Theresa was, all that she wanted to do was go and snoop around but she couldn't do that without causing suspicion, maybe she would be able to do it later on with Jay when everyone else was a sleep.

"Theresa?" Came Kyle's voice from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Theresa called walking to the door opening it.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." Theresa said smiling, for a few moments neither of them spoke, "look I'm sorry about what I said."

Kyle held up his hands shaking his head, "no need to apologize."

"OK well thanks for inviting me and my friends here."

"Anytime." Kyle said and as Theresa looked into his eyes she was surprised to see that his eyes did have a hint of red to them, and his voice was deeper and harsher then she was used to.

"So uh I'm kind of tired." Theresa said wanting to get away from him.

"Really?" Kyle asked sounding disappointed.

"Why?" Theresa asked curious.

"I was hoping we could go for a walk, you know catch up."

"Oh um…" Theresa said noticing from across the hallway that Jay's door opened an inch he nodded at her.

"I'd love to." Theresa said smiling at Kyle.

"Great!" Kyle said happily.

"Let me just grab my coat." Theresa said as she walked back in her room walking to where she had hung up her jacket, grabbing it she put it on as she walked back out of her room.

"Ready?" Kyle asked excitement evident in his voice.

"Ready." Theresa said as she risked a glance back at Jay who still had his door open a crack he mouthed "PMR" to her Theresa nodded before following Kyle down the hallway.

Jay watched Theresa and Kyle disappear from sight down the hallway before running to the window.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Neil asked confused.

"Theresa and Kyle just left somewhere."

"And what you're jealous?" Neil asked pulling out his mirror checking his teeth for any remains of the chocolate he had just gotten out of the mini fridge.

"After Theresa's vision I want to make sure that she's OK." Jay said taking out his PMR waiting for Theresa to begin the voice recording, after a few moments of waiting Jay was finally able to hear Theresa and Kyle talking.

Theresa had forgotten how beautiful it was at the mountains, especially since the sun had just started going down, but Theresa really wasn't paying attention to the scenery she was busy watching Kyle, especially since she couldn't get the vision of him turning into a griffin out of her head.

"Do you remember playing hide and seek on the mountains as children?" Kyle asked turning to face Theresa.

Smiling Theresa nodding her head, how she longed for those carefree days with Kyle, when they were children before he had proposed ruining their friendship, and then Theresa had to go off and fight a psycho god with six others.

"You're not talking much." Kyle said after they had both walked in silence for a long time.

"Oh um…" Theresa said not sure of what else to even say.

"Look I'm sorry that I proposed five years ago." Kyle said as he stopped walking taking Theresa's hand, "but I miss you, can we please just move on?" Kyle asked sounding hopeful and nervous at the same time.

Theresa forced a smile nodding her head, "I'd like that."

Kyle smiled looking up at the sky, "we'd better keep walking it's going to be dark soon."

Theresa looked up at the sky, and sure enough it was starting to turn orange and red.

"Come on I want to show you something before it gets dark." Kyle said walking at a much faster pace up the mountain then before, Theresa had to jog to keep up with him.

"Kyle slow down!" Theresa said out of breath, she thought she was in good shape but next to Kyle almost running up the hill she felt like she was obese.

"We're almost there!" Kyle screamed and when he turned around to face Theresa she saw that his eyes were red and black his pupils were gone.

"Kyle… your eyes." Theresa said shocked.

Kyle laughed as they made it to the top of the mountain, and he ran to the edge, Theresa fell to her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Theresa, I'm glad you forgave me," Kyle said with his back still towards her, "because I couldn't live with myself if you died without forgiving me."

"What?" Theresa asked standing up, "Kyle what are you talking about?"

Theresa watched horrified as Kyle turned around to face her, his eyes had become all red now and he was beginning to shake.

"Kyle?" Theresa asked fear evident in her voice.

Kyle continued to shake until he fell on all fours.

"Kyle?" Theresa asked again taking a step backwards.

"Run!" Kyle yelled as he transformed into a griffin.

Theresa screamed as she began running away taking the PMR out of her pocket, "Jay!" Theresa screamed into it.

"Theresa, what's wrong?!" Jay demanded, "I was listening to your conversation before it cut out."

"Kyle turned into a griffin and he's hot on my trail!" Theresa said risking a look behind her, she didn't see him but she didn't believe for a moment that she was out of danger.

"We'll be right there!" Jay said as the PMR went dead.

Theresa continued running until she was knocked to the ground and she knew that the griffin was on top of her, screaming Theresa grabbed a stick that she was close enough to and hit it in the beak, but it didn't get off of her.

"Crap!" Theresa said as the griffin stepped on her arm and Theresa heard a crack screaming in pain she began praying that Jay, Atlanta and Neil would show up before the griffin killed her, Theresa closed her eyes waiting for the griffin that used to be her best friend to rip her from limb to limb.

"Theresa!" Came Atlanta's voice and when Theresa opened her eyes she was surprised to see her running into view, as soon as she was close enough Atlanta threw her weapon sending the griffin flying off of Theresa.

"Are you OK?" Atlanta asked running over to Theresa helping her up.

"I'll be fine." Theresa said holding her arm.

"It's coming back!" Atlanta said looking at the sky.

"Duck!" Theresa called as she and Atlanta jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"Are you guys alright?!" Jay yelled running over to Theresa and Atlanta.

"Theresa's hurt." Atlanta said.

"And the griffin is coming back!" Neil said pointing up at the sky.

"It's Kyle, we can't hurt him!" Theresa yelled at Jay as he held up his sword.

"But he hurt you!" Jay screamed back at her.

"Look let's just try and get Kyle to leave us alone!" Theresa ordered, "We can't hurt him!"

Jay and Atlanta looked at each other before up at the griffin that was flying around in a circle.

"Neil, get Theresa to safety!" Jay ordered.

Neil ran over to Theresa who was leaning against a tree in pain, "come on Theresa!" Neil said.

"Jay, Atlanta be careful!" Theresa called as Neil helped her walk away.

"How are we going to beat it if we can't hurt it?" Atlanta asked Jay.

"I don't know." Jay admitted.

Atlanta watched as the griffin continued circling, "I think we're going to need to get it away from the house."

"Are you up to it?" Jay asked unsure.

"Always." Atlanta said smiling, "go back to the house I'll meet you there."

Jay nodded, "be careful," he said as he began walking away, knowing better then to run away from a griffin, he would never be able to out run it, before he disappeared from sight he turned to face Atlanta nodding to her again, Atlanta nodded back to him as she hit the griffin with her weapon, it shirked swooping down right at her, gasping Atlanta began running the griffin following her.

Jay watched until they were out of sight before beginning to run down the mountain, on his way down he came across Neil and an unconscious Theresa, gasping Jay ran over to them.

"Is she OK?" Jay asked looking down at her.

"She just passed out; I think her arm is broken." Neil said standing up, "I tried to carry her but I wasn't strong enough." Neil said slightly embarrassed.

"It's OK, Neil." Jay said picking Theresa up, "come on." Jay commanded as Neil and he raced down the mountain.

When Jay and Neil made it back to Kyle's home they were greeted by several butlers, and they luckily had a doctor on sight, and they were able to help Theresa, luckily her arm wasn't broken it was just sprained pretty badly, but she just needed it to be in a cast and not a sling, and now it was almost midnight and Atlanta still wasn't back, now Jay, Theresa and Neil were sitting in the living room of the house looking out of the big picture window for any sign of them.

"They should have been back by now." Theresa said her voice full of worry.

"Maybe we should go out looking for them." Neil suggested.

"I'd be down for that." Theresa said standing up.

"You're not going." Jay said.

"Now is not the time to fight." Theresa said annoyed.

"You have a sprained arm I am not risking your life, what if Kyle is still a griffin and decides to attack again?"

"I can protect myself!" Theresa said really annoyed now, "two of my best friends are out there, I can't just sit here!"

"Neil and I will go and find them." Jay said standing up, "come on Neil."

Neil stood up and began following Jay out of the room, Theresa stood up racing after them, "I want to come!" she insisted.

"No." Jay said in a final tone.

"But Jay…" Theresa began just as the front door flew open and Atlanta walked in covered in snow and looking tired.

"Atlanta!" Theresa cried running over to her.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked.

"I'm fine, just tired." Atlanta said holding out her hand to the wall to stop herself from falling, Jay picked her up in his arms carrying her to the couch.

"What happened?" Neil asked sitting down beside her.

"The griffin chased me for quite a distance, and it kept swooping down at me, finally it gave up." Atlanta said resting her head on the back of the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"Where's Kyle?" Theresa asked.

"I don't know like I said it, I mean he gave up and disappeared." Atlanta said giving Theresa an apologetic look, "if he had have turned back into a human I would have brought him back."

"I know." Theresa said giving Atlanta a smile, "thank you for saving my life, Atlanta, Kyle surely would have killed me if you hadn't have distracted him."

"It's what friends do." Atlanta said smiling back at Theresa.

"Why did he change into a griffin in the first place?" Jay asked.

"Cronus?" Atlanta suggested.

"Does Kyle know who Cronus is?" Neil asked looking at Theresa.

"Not as far as I know." Theresa said after thinking about it for a moment.

"We'd better try and find Kyle he could be dying in a snow bank or something." Jay said looking outside, it had begun snowing, "Theresa stay here with Atlanta."

Theresa not wanting to fight with Jay anymore just nodded her head.

"Come on Neil." Jay said looking at him.

"OK." Neil said and to everyone's surprise he didn't complain about having to go out in the snow.

"What's gotten into Neil?" Atlanta whispered to Theresa.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Theresa whispered back to Atlanta laughing.

"I heard that!" Neil said from the front door, causing laughs from Theresa and Atlanta.

Jay and Neil were just about to leave out the door when it opened and Kyle stood there looking pale and weak, he was shivering and looked like he could fall over at any moment.

"Kyle!" Jay said surprised putting his arm around him helping him inside.

"Kyle!" Theresa said running into the hallway, "What happened, are you alright?" She asked although as soon as she saw the state Kyle was in Theresa knew that the answer to that was no.

Kyle looked at Theresa barely able to keep his eyes open, "I was hoping you could tell me what happened." Kyle said as he lost consciousness and almost fell, but Jay grabbed picked him up carrying him to the couch laying him down, Atlanta got up as soon as she saw Kyle.

"How can he not remember turning into a griffin?" Neil asked surprised, "You'd think that he'd remember that."

"Maybe he's under a spell." Atlanta suggested.

"Theresa, can you try and figure out what's wrong with Kyle?" Jay asked looking at her.

Theresa nodded kneeling down beside Kyle placing her hand on his head, closing her eyes, Theresa began seeing Kyle's most recent memories, to her surprise the vision of him turning into a griffin wasn't there, what was there however was Cronus, and Theresa could see the ear piece that was controlling Kyle, Theresa gasped taking her hand off of Kyle's head as she saw the heroes and Kyle laying in a puddle of blood and Cronus laughing.

"Theresa what is it?" Atlanta asked alarmed.

"What did you see?" Jay asked kneeling down beside Theresa.

Theresa unable to speak just looked at Jay, Atlanta, and Neil with wide eyes before looking at Kyle, turning his head carefully Theresa moved his hair away from his ear revealing the ear piece from her vision.

"What's that a blue tooth device?" Neil asked confused.

"Not exactly." Theresa whispered as she took the earpiece out of Kyle's ear.

"Theresa what is going on?" Jay asked again.

Theresa shook her head as tears began falling from her eyes as she thought of the vision that she had just seen, "Cronus." She finally managed to say her voice breathless.

End Chapter 3.

I don't own COTT.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Theresa watched as Kyle rolled over in his sleep, he had woken up about a half hour ago and started screaming and freaking out, so Theresa had used her powers to make him fall asleep and made sure to give him pleasant dreams, so that he wouldn't have to dream about Cronus, it was bad enough that Cronus always haunted Theresa's dreams, she didn't want Kyle to have to suffer that as well.

"How's he doing?" Atlanta asked walking back into the living room, shaking some snow out of her hair, her and Jay had just done a run around making sure there were no signs of Cronus anywhere.

"He's still sleeping." Theresa said watching as Jay walked into the living room as well, also covered in snow.

"Well no sign of Cronus, Theresa do you sense him?" Jay asked as he stood beside her.

Theresa closed her eyes but all she could think of was Kyle changing into the griffin and attacking her, gasping she opened her eyes and was surprised to feel someone's hand on her back, and as she looked beside her she was even more surprised to see that it was Jay's.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah," Theresa said feeling embarrassed.

"What did you see?" Atlanta asked sounding equally as concerned as Jay.

"Nothing about Cronus." Theresa said not wanting to tell them what she had actually seen.

"OK so I guess he's not here then," Neil said sprawling out on the couch, "now let's get some sleep."

"Neil, we still have work to do." Jay said.

"Like what?" Neil asked complaining, "Look Kyle's back to normal, we took his ear piece thingy out and there's no sign of Cronus, I think we should relax."

"Neil, Kyle's life is still in danger whether Cronus is around or not," Theresa said looking at Jay, "what do we do with him?"

"We'll have to take him back to the school with us." Jay said after thinking for a moment, "since Cronus does know who he is then his life is in danger, and he'll be safest at the school."

"Why did he go after Kyle in the first place?" Atlanta asked confused.

"Do you think he knew that he has ties with Theresa?" Jay asked trying to hide the concern in his voice but failing.

"Maybe." Theresa said, "When Kyle's awake we should be able to get better answers."

"You don't think that Cronus can hear everything that we're saying do you?" Atlanta asked eyeing the earpiece that had been in Kyle's ear, Theresa picked it up placing it up to her ear holding her breath as she heard a voice that made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Kyle, answer me!" Cronus yelled causing Theresa to rip the earpiece away from her ear, she looked at Jay who took it dropping it on the ground stomping on it a couple of times breaking it.

"I think Cronus heard our conversation…" Theresa said her voice barely above a whisper.

"We have to get out of here; Cronus would have recognized our voices." Atlanta said her voice full of worry.

"Thank God Cronus doesn't know where the school is," Jay said relived, "Neil give me a hand carrying Kyle to the car, Theresa call the others as well as Chiron, Zeus, and Hera they should probably know that we're bringing Kyle back with us." Jay commanded.

"Alright," Theresa said taking her keys out of her pocket handing them to Atlanta, "here you drive, I won't be able to."

Atlanta nodded taking the keys.

"Me?!" Neil complained to Jay a few moments later, "why me, I don't want to help you carry Kyle!"

"Neil, Theresa's wrist is in a cast, Atlanta needs to pull the car closer to the door, and I told you to; don't forget I am the leader." Jay said usually he didn't like to use the leader card but Neil was starting to get on his nerves.

"Fine." Neil said standing up walking over to Kyle, "why can't we just wake him up?"

"Because he already did wake up and was freaking out, and it's a pretty long car ride to get back to the school." Theresa said reminding Neil of the obvious.

"Well what about a portal?" Neil asked sarcastically, causing Jay and Theresa to look at each other shocked that Neil actually came up with a good idea.

"Why don't you and Jay head back to the school, and Atlanta and I will head back in my car." Theresa suggested.

"With Cronus potentially out there, I don't think so." Jay said in a final tone.

"Jay we don't have time for this, just go with Neil, Atlanta and I will meet you back at the school." Theresa said as she rushed to the door without even waiting for Jay to respond.

"Theresa!" Jay called watching as Theresa disappeared from sight, "God she is stubborn!" Jay said annoyed.

"Is that one of the reasons why you love her?" Neil asked smirking.

"Shut up, Neil." Jay said as he took his PMR out of his pocket asking Hermes for a portal, after one appeared Jay and Neil picked Kyle up and disappeared through it.

Cronus yelled in aggravation as he tried to contact Kyle again, with no response, he had heard Jay, Atlanta, Theresa and Neil talking about taking him to their school, and of course if Theresa was talking that meant she was still alive, and that Kyle had failed…

"Kyle if you're there answer me!" Cronus yelled once again, when he didn't get a response he rushed over to his pool circling his hand in the water until a vision appeared, in it he saw Theresa and Atlanta driving, probably back to the school.

"Hmm maybe if I watch them I can figure out where their school is and find out where the gods hang out." Cronus said laughing as he continued watching the pool.

Theresa had the strangest feeling that they were being watched, but as she looked around she didn't see anything or anyone.

"Hey what's wrong?" Atlanta asked noticing Theresa looking in the back window for the fifth time in three minutes.

"I have a strange feeling we're being watched." Theresa admitted.

"Can you sense anything?" Atlanta asked slowing the car down so she could look around also.

Theresa closed her eyes and saw Cronus watching them, Theresa gasped opening her eyes, "Atlanta pull over." She commanded.

"Why what's wrong?" Atlanta asked confused.

"Just do it!" Theresa commanded again, this time Atlanta didn't ask questions she just pulled over.

"OK," Theresa said whispering she wasn't sure if Cronus could hear her, "I need you to follow me and not ask any questions I'll explain everything later."

Atlanta didn't say anything she just nodded, Theresa looked behind her one more time before turning to face Atlanta holding up three fingers she counted down to one before swinging her door open as Atlanta and Theresa began running through the forest.

Cronus watched confused as he watched Atlanta and Theresa pull over in the car before running out into the forest.

"What's this?" Cronus asked watching as they ran farther into the woods, before noticing that Theresa's arm was in a cast, "well I guess at least Kyle hurt her." Cronus said as he continued watching them run, "but where are they going?" He asked himself as he watched them disappear into a cave, "NO!" Cronus yelled as he made a portal appear walking through it, he appeared at the cave where Theresa and Atlanta had just run into, watching as a blue portal that they had just called disappeared.

"OK they caught onto me…" Cronus said annoyed, "but they won't be able to protect Kyle forever and as soon as I get my hands on him I'll do what I should have done at the beginning!" Cronus yelled laughing as he disappeared back through a portal.

Atlanta and Theresa were surprised when they stepped through the portal to find Jay waiting for them.

"What happened?" He commanded.

"That's what I'd like to know." Atlanta said looking at Theresa confused.

"Cronus was watching us to see where the school is." Theresa said.

"What?" Jay asked surprised, "how do you know?"

"Because I had a vision that he was watching Atlanta and I."

"Ok time for a team meeting!" Jay said running out of the room with Atlanta and Theresa hot on his heels, when they ran into Chiron's room everyone gave them confused looks.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Herry asked surprised.

"Cronus is trying to figure out where the school is." Jay blurted out.

"What?!" Archie commanded.

"Theresa had a vision while we were driving back of Cronus watching us, and thank God that she did or else we probably would have led Cronus right here." Atlanta said sounding relieved.

"How did you guys get back?" Odie asked confused.

"Theresa dragged me into a cave and called Hermes for a portal." Atlanta said smiling at Theresa, "good thinking by the way."

"Thanks." Theresa said giving Atlanta a smile.

"OK for now we can't leave the school." Jay said in a final tone.

"What?!" Neil demanded, "You can't be serious!"

"Neil, if Cronus is looking for the school he's going to be looking for us." Archie said.

"Not to mention Kyle." Theresa said her voice barely above a whisper she felt guilty that her friend was now dragged into this.

"Speaking of Kyle, maybe it's time to wake him up." Chiron said looking at Theresa, "especially if you guys want answers from him."

Theresa nodded, "OK, I think that you guys should leave we don't want to overpower him."

Atlanta and the others all nodded walking out of the room, Jay hesitated not sure, "Are you sure you're going to be OK?"

"What do I tell him?" Theresa asked unsure of what to tell Kyle.

"The truth." Jay said.

"What?" Theresa asked surprised.

"He already knows about Cronus, so I'm sure he'll probably believe anything."

Theresa nodded, "OK."

"Good luck." Jay said giving Theresa a smile walking out of the room, closing the door.

Theresa turned to face Kyle taking a deep breath walking to where Kyle was laying; sitting down beside him she placed her hand on his head closing her eyes.

"Kyle, wake up." She commanded, almost falling over as Kyle's eyes opened and he shot up looking around disoriented.

"Where am I?!" He commanded.

"Kyle, it's OK." Theresa said trying to calm him down.

"Theresa!" Kyle said throwing his arms around her; Theresa screamed as he hit her arm harder than she was anticipating, "what happened?" Kyle asked concern evident in his voice as he noticed the cast that Theresa was wearing.

"Kyle I will explain everything, but I need you to calm down." Theresa said placing her hand on top of Kyle's.

"OK I'm calm." Kyle said taking a deep breath.

"Alright, so you know of someone named Cronus?" Theresa asked.

The air caught in Kyle's throat as he nodded his head.

"How do you know him?" Theresa asked.

"He came to visit me when I was playing hockey the other day…"

"Do you remember what he did to you?" Theresa asked curious.

Kyle nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

"Do you remember calling me, and inviting me to your place?" Theresa asked.

Kyle nodded his head again.

"So you remember the hike that we took or turning into…" Theresa began asking but trailed off.

"Turning into what?" Kyle asked and Theresa could see the fear in his eyes, clearly he didn't remember turning into a griffin.

"Kyle, you turned into a griffin." Theresa said her voice barely above a whisper, as she remembered the terrifying moment when Kyle had told her to run before he attacked her.

"What?!" Kyle screeched, almost falling off the bed, "but how come I don't remember that?!" He asked beginning to hyperventilate, "you'd think I would remember that!"

"Kyle, I need you to calm down." Theresa commanded, "Cronus was controlling your mind it's not your fault."

"Is that the reason why you're hurt?"

"Yeah but It's just sprained." Theresa said giving Kyle a small smile.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Kyle commanded.

Theresa sighed wishing that Kyle hadn't asked her that question, she was quite freaked out she was just used to pretending to be calm in stressful situations, "Because my friends and I have been fighting Cronus for the past couple of years."

"What?!" Kyle said this time actually falling off the couch in shock.

"Kyle are you alright?" Theresa asked standing up rushing over to where Kyle was sitting on the ground but before she could offer Kyle her hand he jumped up.

"This is too crazy!" Kyle said, "Maybe someone should have you locked up or something!"

"Kyle, I'm not crazy!" Theresa said, "Think about it Cronus hypnotized you how do you think he was able to do it?"

"He's a magician obviously." Kyle said.

Theresa shook her head smiling slightly, "Not quite…" Theresa said not sure of what else to say to him.

"Then what is he?"

"He's a god, Kyle."

"God's don't exist, outside of Greek mythology." Kyle said laughing and staring at Theresa like she was crazy, "I think that maybe I should get you some help." He said taking his cell phone out of his pocket and beginning to dial a number, Theresa looked around for something to stop him from making the phone call, and she knew that Kyle wouldn't let her get anywhere close to him to use her powers to cause him to fall back asleep.

"Chiron!" Theresa finally called, "We need you!" She called again breathing a sigh of relief as the door flew open and Chiron came running in.

"Theresa what is it?" Chiron asked alarmed.

Kyle screamed dropping his cell phone, "you're…a…centaur…" he said his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Yes." Chiron said simply.

"You're not supposed to exist…" Kyle said looking at Theresa shocked, "you're telling the truth?" Kyle asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Theresa said, "The Greek myths and gods that you thought no longer existed do still exist in this school."

"Is that why you brought me here to freak me out?"

"No, my friends and I brought you here to protect you from Cronus."

"I don't think I'm the one that needs protecting…" Kyle said whispering.

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked feeling a knot in her stomach as she looked at the expression on Kyle's face.

"When Cronus first came to me he told me that I was going to kill you."

"That's why he had you turn into a griffin…" Theresa said as the realization hit her, "It was always his plan to have you attack me."

"So what do we do?" Kyle asked.

"Until my friends and I discover what Cronus' next move is we all have to stay in the school, it's the only place where he can't find us." Theresa said, "Kyle, I'm sorry that you have to be dragged into this."

"It's not your fault." Kyle said walking over an hugging her, "You're still my best friend even if we haven't been as close lately."

Theresa nodded her head, "I really missed you, Kyle."

"I missed you too." Kyle said as they hugged again, and as Theresa hugged Kyle she felt something for him she had never felt before in her life.

End Chapter 4, Please review.

I don't own COTT.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 weeks later

Christmas eve

Jay sighed as he looked at the necklace that he had gotten for Theresa, he had hoped to give it to her for Christmas, and finally confess his feelings for her, but ever since Kyle had come Theresa was spending pretty much all of her time with him, and they had been getting very close, and when Jay had asked Theresa to go for a run with him, she passed so she could go for a walk with Kyle.

"Jay?" Atlanta's voice brought Jay out of his daydream, he turned to face her in the doorway.

"Hey Atlanta." Jay said forcing a smile.

"We're about to watch A Christmas Story, wanna join us?"

Jay considered the offer for a moment, until he thought about having to watch Kyle and Theresa being all snuggly on the couch, and he couldn't stand to see that.

"Uh no thanks, Atlanta," Jay said standing up, "I think I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Do you want some company?" Atlanta asked.

"No I'm good." Jay said walking out of the room.

"Poor Jay." Atlanta said sighing.

As Jay walked downstairs he stopped dead in his tracks and felt his heart rip in two, Theresa and Kyle were dancing in the living room on the table were a set of gorgeous red roses, that Jay was sure that Kyle had given her.

"You're a great dancer!" Theresa said laughing as Kyle spun her.

"Thank you!" Kyle said laughing as he pulled her in close to him.

Jay felt tears welling up in his eyes as he rushed out of the living room and outside into the cold air, where he bumped into Herry.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Herry asked as he noticed a tear slip from Jay's eye.

"Nothing." Jay said as he walked past Herry, and down the street.

Herry watched Jay disappear from sight, confused, as he walked inside and into the living room, he was greeted by Theresa and Kyle kissing.

"Whoa!" Herry said surprised.

"Herry!" Theresa said gasping.

"What's going on?" Atlanta asked walking into the room.

"They were kissing." Herry said his eyes never leaving Theresa.

"What?!" Atlanta asked shocked.

"Atlanta, I can explain." Theresa said trying to defend herself.

"OK, I'm listening." Atlanta said crossing her arms.

"Um Kyle, Herry would you excuse us?" Theresa asked feeling embarrassed as she looked in between them.

"Alright." Kyle said walking over to a still surprised Herry, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the living room, once they were gone Atlanta put her hands on her hips.

"Well, what the heck was that?" Atlanta demanded.

"Look, Kyle's changed, a lot in five years; he's not the same person that I knew." Theresa said defensively.

"What about Jay?" Atlanta asked.

"What about him?" Theresa asked confused, "Jay just seems to want to be friends, I mean there was a couple of times where I thought that he wanted to be more, but he's just too obsessed with stopping Cronus, and I can't wait forever."

"You can't blame Jay for wanting to defeat Cronus; he is trying to take over the world." Atlanta said pointing out the obvious.

"No I don't blame him, Atlanta, I understand how important it is to defeat Cronus, but I want to live my life a little bit, and I don't want to wait God knows how long before we finally defeat Cronus to do so." Theresa said sighing.

Atlanta realized that Theresa was right, she had been waiting a long time for Archie to possibly ask her out, but he was either too shy, or wasn't interested and waiting for him to possibly ask her out had been agonizing, even if Jay did like Theresa, he honestly should have brought it up to her a long time ago.

"OK, Theresa," Atlanta said hugging her, "I'm sorry that I gave you a hard time, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Atlanta." Theresa said happily.

"Are you guys OK in here?" Kyle asked walking back into the living room.

"Yeah we're good." Atlanta said smiling, "I'll leave you two alone." She said walking out of the living room.

"So wanna watch a movie?" Kyle asked as he handed Theresa a DVD.

"National Lampoons Christmas Vacation," Theresa said happily, "I love this movie!"

"I know you loved it when we were kids too."

"I can't believe you remember that." Theresa said surprised.

Kyle smiled as he put a hand on Theresa's face, "I remember a lot about you."

"Hopefully nothing too embarrassing." Theresa said blushing.

"Maybe I do." Kyle said laughing as their lips met.

Cronus was staring into his pool bored, he wished that he hadn't have turned Kyle into a griffin, he should have just had him kill Theresa, and then it would be done and he would probably be ruling the world right now, but nope he had to be greedy.

"What are the heroes up to?" Cronus asked as he circled his hand in the water, he knew that they lived either in or around New Olympia, but he had no idea where the school was or where they lived, sometimes though he got lucky and was able to find them in his pool, as the water settled he smiled when he saw Jay walking through a park by a small pond, and he looked very unhappy, Cronus smiled as he watched Jay for a bit.

Jay was glad that it was eight thirty on Christmas eve, so hardly anyone was in the park, he remembered when he was a kid on Christmas eve he would always try to go to bed at six thirty, and his Mom would always tell him that he couldn't go to bed that early, since Santa wouldn't come until it was dark out anyways, looking back it was probably because she didn't want Jay waking up at five thirty in the morning, not that it mattered since no matter what time Jay went to bed on Christmas eve he was always up before seven.

"I miss those years," Jay whispered to himself sighing, "no trying to defeat a physco god, no heart breaks, just being excited to open gifts and eat as many sweets as physically possible."

Jay kept walking until he came to a bench, he decided to sit down on it, taking out his cell phone he scrolled to a picture that was taken two months ago of him and Theresa shaking his head he put the cell phone away and took out the necklace that he was going to give Theresa tomorrow, sighing as he felt the same pain rip through his heart from when he saw Theresa and Kyle dancing and clenched the necklace in his hand as he closed his eyes letting the tears fall freely, Jay then took out a notepad from his pocket and began writing on it,

**_Theresa,_**

**_I was too young and too dumb to realize, that I should have bought you flowers, and held your hand, I should have given you all the hours I gave to Cronus, bought you flowers, when I had the chance, took you out to a party, and took you on a date, should have taken you out dancing, more than once, now I realize that telling you all this now is all for nothing, since now you're with someone who will give you all his hours, love you for who you are, take you out dancing and on dates, and buy you flowers all the time._**

**_My pride, my ego my needs my selfish ways, caused a good strong woman like you to walk out of my life, and although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong, and I know I'm much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes, but I just want you to know I hope that he makes you as happy as you made me._**

**_I will always love you, even if you will never feel the same way._**

**_Jay._**

Jay wiped away a few tears as he put the necklace in the middle of the paper, and folded the note, that he knew that he would never actually give to Theresa, and placed it in his jacket pocket, shivering as a big gust of wind blew up.

"Brrr, guess I should get home." Jay said as he stood up putting his hands in his pocket, as he began walking away from the bench, but before he made it far the ground began shaking and the pond began splashing causing the sidewalk that Jay was on to get slippery.

"Whoa!" Jay said as he fell, "what's happening?" he asked confused, as a hand came out of the pond grabbing Jay's leg and pulling him in, Jay screamed as the hand pulled him under.

End Chapter 3,

Please Review.

I don't own Class of the Titans, nor do I own Bruno Mars' When I was your Man.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jay was being pulled deeper and deeper under the water by this mysterious hand, he wasn't sure how long he had been under water for but one thing was for sure Jay needed air and he needed air soon.

"_Theresa…"_ he thought as black dots were beginning to appear in his vision, "_I love you_," he thought as the darkness finally over took him.

Cronus smiled as the hand that he had sent to kidnap Jay finally pulled him out of the water, he was unconscious which was just fine with Cronus, and the hand dropped Jay right at Cronus' feet before disappearing back into the water. Jay began coughing as he took a few deep breaths beginning to come to.

"Cronus…" Jay finally managed to say in between breaths, "what do you want?" he asked rather rudely.

Cronus laughed kneeling down beside Jay taking a chunk of his hair and pulling his head up so their faces were just inches apart, "I don't think you're in a position to be asking rude questions to me at the moment."

"I'm not afraid of you." Jay said between clenched teeth.

Cronus laughed again, shaking his head, "just because you're the leader of your stupid friends you think you're so tough and brave, but you're really not." Cronus said standing up.

"I'm tough enough to fight you!" Jay yelled jumping up taking his sword out of his pocket.

"Put that away, Jay, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"You're the one who's about to get hurt!" Jay yelled running towards Cronus.

Cronus yawned stepping out of the way just as Jay was about to hit him with his sword, causing Jay to run right into Agnon who grabbed his arm causing him to drop his sword.

"Let me go!" Jay said trying to get free, but Agnon was having none of that, he picked Jay up and carried him back over to where Cronus was standing.

"Good job, Agnon." Cronus said grinning at Jay.

"What are you going to do to me?" Jay asked and although he tried his best to hide the nervousness he was feeling, his voice and his face gave him away.

Cronus didn't say anything he just went into his pocket and pulled out a little electronic chip, looking at it he smiled ay Jay before looking at Agnon, "knock him out." He demanded and before Jay had any time to respond everything went black again.

Theresa was beginning to feel nervous as she looked at the clock, it was almost midnight and Jay had left at around 8, and no one had heard from him.

"Maybe we should go and look for him?" Archie suggested.

"Do you sense him, Theresa?" Atlanta asked looking at her, Theresa closed her eyes but didn't sense anything, or anyone.

"No…" She said discouraged.

"He said that we should all stay in the school," Odie said taking out his PMR and pressing a button, "why did he have to go out?!"

"I guess it's out fault…" Theresa said looking at Kyle for a second before turning back to the others, "I have to go find him and talk to him!" She said as guilt over took her.

"I'll come with you!" Atlanta said following Theresa out the door and into the cold night, it was snowing and since it was Christmas Eve (well morning now), it was quiet and nobody was out.

"Where should we start?" Atlanta asked taking out her PMR, "There's no signal…"

Theresa looked up at the sky thinking, God why did she have to start having feelings for Kyle, she had feelings for Jay too, but honestly she couldn't wait forever for him, and granted Jay was starting to show that maybe he had some feelings for Theresa, but he had never acted on them, and Kyle clearly wanted a relationship with her, but now that she thought about it was that what she actually wanted? She really wasn't sure… but right now she just wanted to find Jay and make sure that he was OK.

"Let's try the park." Theresa said remembering that the park was a place that Jay liked to go when he needed to think, or when he was upset.

"Good idea!" Atlanta said smiling and putting a hand on Theresa's shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be OK." Theresa smiled back at Atlanta as they began running.

"_Please be OK, Jay." _Theresa prayed as they ran faster and faster in the direction of the park.

Cronus kneeled down beside a still unconscious Jay, taking a small electronic chip out of his pocket, and moving some of Jay's hair out of the way he put it on his neck and then moved the hair back and to Cronus' delight the hair hid the electronic chip, standing back up Cronus put a watch on his wrist. "Alright, Agnon, let's see if this works," He said smiling as he pressing a button on the side of the watch, "Wake up." He demanded, and to Cronus' delight Jay's eyes opened, "now stand up!"

Jay jumped up turning to face Cronus, "what are my orders master?" Jay asked.

"Jump up and down." Cronus demanded, and then smiled with delight as Jay began hopping up and down.

"Stop." Cronus said as he grew tired of watching Jay jumping like a rabbit.

"What are my orders?" Jay asked once again, and Cronus frowned as he realized that Jay's voice sounded far too monotone, no one was going to buy that Jay was normal if he talked like that.

"Speak normally." Cronus demanded, hoping that that demand was actually going to work.

"Yes Master." Jay said in a completely normal voice.

"Perfect!" Cronus said clapping his hands together, "now you have 3 orders."

"What are my 3 orders?" Jay asked sounding exactly like himself, Cronus was pleased with himself he should have thought of this plan a long time ago.

"Your first order is to take me to your school." Cronus said grinning.

Jay smiled, "consider it done."

"Your second order is to help me kidnap all the gods, and your friends, and your third is to kill them all."

"It will be done," Jay said bowing to Cronus, "master."

Cronus began laughing, as he opened a portal, and he and Jay walked through it.

Theresa could hardly breathe as she made it back to the dorm, Atlanta had decided to go to the school with the others, but Theresa wanted to stay at the dorm incase Jay showed back up, when Theresa walked through the front door of the dorm, Kyle ran over to her.

"Did you find him?" He asked his and to Theresa's surprise his voice was full of worry.

"No…" Theresa said feeling defeated, her and Atlanta had been all over the park looking for any sign of Jay, but the only thing they had found had been his jacket, Theresa hoped that she would find a clue, anything in his jacket, and as she sat in a chair in the living room she began going through his pockets, inside the two outside pockets she found a few receipts, and other garbage, which she looked at but they were mostly just for food and other things.

"Anything?" Kyle asked anxiously.

"No…" Theresa said sighing, as she felt something in one of the inside pockets, opening it up she took out a note and as she opened it a necklace fell out, a heart necklace, Theresa bent over picking it up admiring it.

"Wow that's really pretty." Kyle said sounding kind of surprised.

Theresa put the necklace down as she opened the note reading it, and as Theresa read it she felt tears welling up in her eyes, Jay did love her, "what have I done?" she asked more so to herself, although Kyle heard her.

"Why what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

Theresa shook her head unable to speak, "I have to make things right!" she said jumping up and running to the door, just as she reached for it her PMR went off.

"Hello?" Theresa asked answering it, hoping it might be Jay, but to her surprise Neil was on the line, and he was bleeding from a cut on his cheek, and he looked like he had just seen a ghost, "Neil!" Theresa cried, "What happened?"

"Jay, and Cronus just appeared out of nowhere, and they attacked us, everyone has been kidnapped…" Neil said gasping as a loud bang came, and then Neil was gone, and in his place stood Cronus, and Jay, but he didn't look like himself, his eyes were red, and he didn't look focused like he always did, something had definitely happened to him…

"Jay…" Theresa whispered barely audible.

"Ah hello,Theresa!" Cronus said through the PMR, "Now don't worry you'll join your friends very soon, and then you'll spend all of eternity in Tarturas." Cronus said smiling.

"Tarturas?" Theresa asked confused.

"Yes that's where I sent all your friends, and they'll be there for a nice long time." Cronus said laughing.

"Jay! Do something!" Theresa begged, but Jay just laughed as well, "See you soon, Theresa." He said as the PMR screen went black.

"No…" Theresa said tears falling from her eyes.

"Theresa, we have to go!" Kyle said pulling her arm.

"Go where?" Theresa asked falling to her knees, "we have nowhere to go…" she said for the first time feeling like this was truly the end, that Cronus had won.

"I don't know!" Kyle yelled pulling on her arm, "but if we're going to save your friends then we need to go somewhere and think of a plan!"

Theresa realized that Kyle was right, jumping up she ran back into the living room grabbing the note and necklace, before both her and Kyle ran out the door, luckily Herry had left his truck, since she had never actually gotten back to get her car since everyone was afraid that Cronus would follow her back to the school… not that that mattered now since thanks to Jay Cronus knew where the school was, and very soon he would know where the dorm was too…

"Where should I go?" Theresa asked Kyle as she zoomed out of the drive way and down the street.

"Just drive, we'll think of a plan later."

Theresa nodded as she sped out of New Olympia, _"hold on guys," _she thought, "_I'll get you out of that terrible place somehow." _She vowed as she stomped on the gas harder, trying to get as far away from the psycho god, and the guy that she loved, before they both could kidnap her or worse…

End Chapter 3.

Please review.

I don't own COTT


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Atlanta rolled her eyes in exasperation has Herry tried for the twentieth time to rip the bars of their prison apart, but even though Herry was super strong the bars wouldn't bend.

"Give it up, Herry." Archie said sitting down beside Atlanta.

"I can't believe I can't bend them!" Herry said sliding to his knees, resting his forehead against the cage.

"Don't feel too discouraged, Herry," Odie said standing up walking over to the bars and tapping on two of them, "don't forget that they're designed to keep gods from getting out so they're a lot stronger than your average bars."

Herry didn't say anything he just kept kneeling there with his head against the bars, finally he sighed and stood up looking at Archie, Atlanta, Neil, and Odie, and judging by the looks on all of their faces they were thinking the same thing as him, how could Jay be working with Cronus? And how could Jay have sent them all here to rot for the rest of eternity?

"I hope Theresa was able to get away." Neil finally said.

"It sounds like you gave her enough of a heads up so I'm sure that she did." Atlanta said smiling at Neil, "good job by the way."

"Thanks, I had to do something…" Neil said taking out his mirror and looking sadly at the black eye Cronus had given him right before he sent Neil to join his friends.

"How's your eye?" Odie asked and to Neil's surprise Odie sounded actually concerned.

"It's sore, but I'll live." Neil said smiling at Odie.

"Oh how precious." Came a voice that made everyone stand up, and Herry to back away from the bars.

"Cronus…" Herry said through gritted teeth.

"The one and only." Cronus said bowing, as he looked at the heroes in the cage, "oh how awesome it is to have you all locked up like this." Cronus laughed.

"We won't be in here for long!" Atlanta screamed, which resulted in a laugh from Cronus.

"You think Theresa's going to save you, don't you?" Cronus asked, but no one responded, "she's not, for even as we speak Jay is hot on her trail and he will find her, and when he does he will kill her."

"You can't expect that he's going to do that!" Herry said.

"Oh and why not, Herry?" Cronus asked but again no one answered, "I know it's because he likes her, that's why it's going to be even sweeter when Jay does kill her because as soon as he does I'll be sending him here where he can rot with the rest of you, and then he can live with the guilt that because of him I took over the world, and he killed his girlfriend." Cronus said laughing harder, "I should have thought of this plan a long time ago!"

Atlanta couldn't believe the words coming out of Cronus' mouth and before she could stop herself she ran over to the bars and threw her arm out in an attempt to hit Cronus, he was too far away though.

"Nice try, Atlanta."

"You're a monster!" Atlanta screamed.

"We'll beat you one way or another!" Archie vowed.

Cronus rolled his eyes and then laughed again, "don't you stupid teenagers get it?" He asked mockingly,  
"I won…" Cronus trailed off and pointed at the heroes, "you lost!" Cronus said laughing as he opened a portal, "now if you'll excuse me I don't want to miss Jay killing his girlfriend." Cronus said walking through the portal, leaving echoes of his laughter bouncing off the walls.

"What are we going to do?!" Atlanta asked tears falling down her face.

"What can we do?" Archie asked putting an arm around Atlanta, "Cronus has our PMR's, and Theresa's powers aren't strong enough for us to reach her telepathically."

"Theresa's a tough girl, she'll be fine." Herry said trying to sound hopeful, but no one was buying it, yes Theresa was tough, but with Jay in Cronus' control beating him would more than likely be impossible, the heroes all looked at each other hopeless as they wished that they could do something, anything to help Theresa.

Theresa wasn't one hundred percent sure where she and Kyle were, but they had been driving all day and now it was almost midnight, and so she was pretty sure that it should be safe to stop for gas, since Jay wasn't a fast runner and no cars had been following her.

"We need to stop." Theresa said looking at Kyle.

"Are you sure it's safe?" He asked unsure.

Theresa looked in her mirror again, there were no cars behind her, in fact there were no cars on the street she was on at all, and her sixth sense wasn't picking up any danger, and she hadn't had any visions, so she figured it should be safe, she'd just have to be quick.

"I think so." Theresa said, before looking down and seeing that Herry's truck was pretty much empty, if she didn't stop for gas now then her and Kyle would be without a vehicle, and that wouldn't be good either.

"There's a gas station." Kyle said pointing off to the right of the road.

"Good eye." Theresa said grateful that Kyle was actually paying attention since Theresa had been looking out the back mirror just to be on the safe side, there were still no cars behind her, so Theresa pulled into the gas station, at the first pump just so she could make a quick escape if needed.

"I'll be right back." Theresa said before jumping out of the truck, grateful for a chance to finally stretch her legs, she then ran around the truck and put her credit card in the pump, only to have it say declined a second later.

"What the?" Theresa asked herself as she took it out of the machine.

"Sorry, miss," came a man's voice walking towards her, Theresa turned around as an employee from the gas station walked over to her, "you can't pay at the pump, it's not working."

"Perfect…" Theresa mumbled to herself.

"I'll tell you what," the employee said unscrewing Herry's gas cap, "since it seems like you're in a hurry, I'll fill this thing up for you for twenty dollars."

"Twenty dollars?" Theresa asked surprised, "you know it would cost about seventy five right?"

The employee shrugged, "you're my first customer in a few days, and twenty dollars is twenty dollars."

"Well thank you." Theresa said grateful as she went into her pocket and pulled out twenty dollars, handing it to the employee, he was older in age probably sixty, who was balding, but the little hair he had left was gray.

"There you go, miss." He said putting the pump back in place.

"Thank-you." Theresa said handing him the money, before running back to the driver's side hopping in, and putting the key back in, as Theresa pulled out of the gas station she was feeling a little guilty that it was so little, but right now she didn't have to argue, or turn around she had to stay ahead of Jay and Cronus if she had any hope of saving the others.

"So what's the plan?" Kyle asked after a few moments of driving in silence.

"I don't know." Theresa admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kyle asked and Theresa could hear the nervousness in his voice, "you've battled this guy, Cronus, before haven't you?"

"Well yes…" Theresa said trailing off.

"Then you should be able to do it again."

"Kyle, it's not that simple, usually there's me and six of my friends fighting Cronus, right now there's just me, and it's not Cronus I really have to worry about right now, if Jay's under his control then I'll have to fight him and I won't be able to hurt him." Theresa said fighting back tears, "plus my arm still isn't one hundred percent from when you attacked me." She said cringing at the memory, she had needed help then and she had had help, this time it was only going to be her, since Kyle wasn't much of a fighter.

"I'll help as much as I can!" Kyle said.

Theresa shook her head, "no if something happens I want you to stay in this truck, I will not have you getting hurt." She said in a final tone.

"You're not the boss of me." Kyle said clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Theresa was about to give him crap when something hard landed on the hood of the truck, Theresa screamed slamming on the brakes as whatever was on the hood went flying, and Theresa could see it was a human.

"You hit someone!" Kyle said surprised.

Theresa didn't say anything as she turned on her high beams to get a better look at the person laying in the middle of the road, she gasped as she realized that the person laying in the middle of the road was wearing a purple and yellow sweater, and was a brunette.

"No I didn't hit anyone…" Theresa finally said her eyes never leaving Jay, as tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that he wasn't moving.

"Jay…" Theresa whispered as she opened the door to the truck, before she got out she looked at Kyle, "Whatever happens, take the truck and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." Kyle said in a final tone.

"I wasn't asking." Theresa said giving Kyle one final death glare as she hopped out of the truck, taking a flashlight and her nun chucks out of her pocket, Theresa began making her way over to Jay who was still lying there, not moving.

"Jay?" Theresa called, there was no answer, Theresa could feel her heart rate accelerate as she got closer and closer to Jay, and the closer she got the more she wondered if Jay had possibly broken free from Cronus' mind control and he had decided to kill him, Theresa prayed that Jay wasn't dead.

"Jay?" Theresa called again, she was super close to him now, so she shone her flashlight at him, Jay had landed sideways, and his face was facing away from her, taking a deep breath Theresa shone her flashlight at his back, and she saw it go up and down, he was alive.

"Jay?" Theresa asked again taking a deep breath and kneeling down beside him examining his body, it didn't look like he had any broken bones or anything, just then Theresa realized that with how hard he had hit Herry's truck Jay should be a bleeding and have broken bones and be dead, "oh crap!" Theresa said jumping up just as Jay sat up laughing, and Theresa could see that his eyes were black, he was still being controlled by Cronus.

"Worked like a charm." Jay said standing up.

"What did?" Theresa asked taking a step backwards, as Jay took a step towards her, "Cronus told me that if I jumped on your hood, you'd be stupid enough to think that you had killed me and because you love me so much you'd want to investigate." Jay said smiling as Cronus' scythes appeared in his hands, "and now you're mine." Jay said as he waved his scythe in Theresa's direction causing fire to go flying towards her, Theresa jumped out of the way in the nick of time, but the fire hit Herry's truck causing it to go in flames.

"Kyle!" Theresa screamed, gasping as Jay shot more fire at her, Theresa then realized that her only option was to run into the forest to try and get away from Jay, she would just have to pray that Kyle managed to get out of the truck, turning back to look at Jay Theresa picked up a rock throwing it at Jay, it hit him in the head hard enough to knock him off his feet, Theresa took that moment to run into the forest.

"You can run, Theresa!" Jay called after her, "but you can't hide!"

Theresa was grateful that she had brought the flashlight out of the truck with her, there was no moon, and the forest was pitch black.

"You can't hide from me!" Theresa heard Jay call, and he sounded close, but when Theresa risked a look behind her she couldn't see him, stopping behind a tree for a brief moment to catch her breath, Theresa let the tears run down her face, and Kyle had still been in the truck, had he gotten out? And now she was being hunted by the guy she loved.

"Ah ha!" Theresa screamed being taken off guard as Jay appeared in front of her, she hadn't even heard any footsteps, "I found you!" Jay said holding the scythe he was holding towards her.

"Jay, how can you side with Cronus?" Theresa asked fresh tears streaming down her face as she looked at the man she loved, she didn't want to have to hurt him, but if he was going to try and kill her then what choice did she have?

"Because I want to rule the world!" Jay said laughing.

"Do you honestly think Cronus is going to let you rule the world with him?!" Theresa yelled, "Jay he's using you, if you kill me he'll kill you!" Theresa said begging.

"Shut up!" Jay screamed shooting more fire at her, Theresa jumped out of the way, and began running through the forest again, she had dropped her flashlight so now she was running blindly, trying to use her sixth sense so she wouldn't run into anything, her powers picked up a branch a second too late and she ran head first into it, disoriented she fell to the ground.

"Oh did you hurt yourself?" Jay asked mockingly as he appeared in front of her again.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Theresa asked as Jay held a scythe up to her, Theresa felt her nun chucks behind her, they must have fallen out of her back pocket when she fell, and all Theresa would have to do is get the scythes out of Jay's hand and then try and figure out how Cronus was controlling him.

"I'm sorry, Theresa, it's nothing personal, but you did break my heart so you had this coming." Jay said and Theresa could swear that his voice broke at the end, but when she looked up at his face with the little light that there was from the scythes he looked normal.

"Goodbye." Jay finally said, but before Jay could shoot fire at her Theresa kicked one of the scythes out of his hand and jumped up grabbing her nun chucks as she did.

"You're going to regret that!" Jay screamed.

Theresa didn't respond she realized that Jay hadn't gotten the other scythe back from where it landed, Jay must not have Cronus' power of making them appear at will, Theresa then threw her nun chucks at Jay and hit him in the hand, which caused him to drop the other one.

"You're going to Tarturas one way or another!" Jay said threating her.

"Fine," Theresa finally said more tears streaming down her face, "but if you're sending me there, I'm taking you with me!" Theresa yelled as she ran to Jay put her arms around him, and kissed him with enough force that he went backwards right into a tree, hitting his head, as Theresa ended the kiss, she kept her arms around his neck, and to her surprise Jay placed his hands on her waist.

"Theresa…" he whispered.

"I'm here…" Theresa whispered back, resting her forehead against his, "please come back to me. She begged, as Jay fell to his knees, Theresa kneeled down beside him, rubbing his back as he began crying.

End Chapter 7

So is Jay back to normal? Did Kyle survive?

Please review!

I don't own COTT

And just to be safe I don't own Under the Dome since I did get some inspiration from that show for the end of the chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm so sorry…" Jay whispered for the hundredth time, tears still streaming down his face.

"It's OK." Theresa said rubbing Jay's back, trying to soothe him, "but what happened?"

Jay looked at Theresa confusion evident on his face.

"You don't remember?" Theresa asked surprised.

"I remember attacking you…" Jay said trailing off and shuddering at the memory.

"That's it?"

Jay thought for a moment before sighing, "I remember you and Kyle being all lovey dovey on the couch." Theresa sighed and immediately felt guilty that she had made Jay jealous, even if she did have feelings for Kyle, although those feelings seemed to have disappeared when Jay went missing, and especially after she had kissed Jay, even though it wasn't quite as romantic as she had always imagined, it still made her heart flutter in a way that no other guy ever had.

"I'm sorry, Jay." Theresa finally whispered looking down at the ground, and noticing the heart necklace that had fallen out of her pocket.

"I try to kill you and you're apologizing to me?" Jay asked unbelievingly.

Theresa picked up the necklace and looked up at Jay, "well I found your note with this necklace after you disappeared…" Theresa said trailing off, as a twig snapped, gasping Theresa stood up, and closed her eyes in hopes that she could sense whoever was coming their way, but she had no luck.

"Do you have your weapon on you?" Theresa whispered to Jay taking her nun chucks out of her pocket.

Jay patted the pockets of his jeans, "no."

"Stand behind me then." Theresa said standing in front of Jay.

"I'm not letting you risk your life for me!" Jay whispered in a final tone.

"Shut up." Theresa demanded as she heard footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Who's there?!" Theresa called out.

"It's me." Called out a voice that made Theresa breathe a sigh of relief.

"Kyle!" She said as he came into view.

"Hey." Kyle said smiling at Theresa, and then frowning at Jay.

"How'd you survive the truck blowing up?" Theresa asked surprised.

"A truck blew up?" Jay asked surprised.

"I got out of the truck when I saw Jay start attacking you."

"I still can't believe I did that…" Jay whispered, "now what's all this about a truck blowing up?" Jay asked again, Theresa looked at Kyle, and then back at Jay taking his hand.

"You kind of blew up Herry's truck…" Theresa said her voice barely above a whisper.

"I did what?!" Jay yelled falling to his knees, covering his face in his hands.

"Jay," Theresa said kneeling down beside him, "it's not your fault." She said putting a hand of Jay's shoulder.

"Yes it is." Jay said, looking beside him unable to meet Theresa's gaze, that's when he noticed Cronus' scythe, "what's that doing here?!" Jay demanded pointing at the scythe.

"That's what you used to attack me and blow up Herry's truck, you really don't remember?" Theresa asked.

"No." Jay said sighing, "like I said I remember you and Kyle kissing on the couch, and then going to the park, after that it's a blur."

"Come here for a second." Theresa said gently turning Jay's face towards her.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked, and Theresa could hear the jealousy in his voice, at seeing Theresa getting so close to Jay, Theresa half wondered what Kyle's reaction would be if he found out that she had kissed Jay.

"Since Jay can't remember what happened, maybe my sixth sense can pick up some of his memories."

"Will that work?" Jay asked sounding hopeful.

"I'll let you know in a minute." Theresa said placing a hand on Jay's head closing her eyes, cringing Theresa saw the memory of Kyle and her kissing on the couch, and Theresa could feel a bit of his pain, the vision then changed to Jay at the park, Theresa saw in her vision a hand coming out of the pond that Jay was sitting beside, grabbing Jay and pulling him under the water, the vision changed again to Cronus putting something on Jay's neck, and then the vision ended, Theresa gasped and got up walking behind Jay.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked confused.

Theresa didn't respond as she moved Jay's hair out of the way revealing an electronic chip, she gasped as she saw a light blinking on it.

"Theresa, what's going on?" Jay demanded.

"There's something attached to your neck," Theresa begun, "I think it might be the reason you attacked me and kidnapped the others…"

"Then get it off!" Jay demanded.

"That's the thing," Theresa said trailing off, "I think that this electronic chip on your neck is attached to your skin, it's going to hurt when I pull it off."

"Just do it!" Jay demanded.

Theresa looked at Kyle for a moment, "Kyle, talk to Jay for a few minutes try and distract him." Theresa said hoping that it might take Jay's mind off the pain he was going to be experiencing in a few minutes.

"OK." Kyle said walking to Jay and sitting down beside him, Theresa didn't pay much attention to the conversation that Jay and Kyle were having, she was too busy moving more strands of Jay's hair out of the way so that she wouldn't yank out any of Jay's hair with the electronic chip, once she did that, Theresa took a deep breath and prayed that it wouldn't hurt Jay too badly as she noticed a small tab that she could use to pull off the electronic chip.

"One," Theresa began, although she had no intention of counting all the way to three.

"I'm ready…" Jay whispered, but he didn't sound too sure.

"Two." Theresa said and ripped off the electronic chip before she had even finished saying "two."

"Ouch!" Jay complained rubbing his neck.

"Sorry." Theresa said, kneeling beside Jay examining the electronic chip, "I think it's safe to day this is how Cronus was controlling you."

Jay shook his head taking the chip from Theresa, "I can't believe I let him control me like that."

"It's not your fault, Jay." Theresa said putting a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"We should probably destroy that thing incase Cronus can hear us." Kyle said.

"Good idea." Theresa said remembering back to when Cronus had hypnotized Kyle, and Cronus had been able to hear everything via the earpiece.

Theresa stood up dropped the electronic chip and stepped on it; after she made sure it was destroyed she kneeled down beside Jay and turned his head slightly.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked confused.

"I'm making sure Cronus didn't put an earpiece in your ear," Theresa said still trying to look, but it was still too dark and Theresa really didn't want to stick her finger in Jay's ear, "Kyle," she finally said looking at him, "I dropped my flashlight back there, can you please go and find it quickly?"

Kyle really didn't want to, he was quite annoyed that Theresa was so quick to forgive Jay after what he had done to her, but Kyle decided that arguing with Theresa wouldn't get him anywhere, she was just as stubborn now as she had been when they were young.

"OK." Kyle said standing up and running off, leaving Jay and Theresa alone.

"How's your neck?" Theresa asked.

"Sore." Jay said rubbing his neck.

"Sorry," Theresa said apologetically, "I tried my best to get the chip off gently, but it was really stuck on your neck."

Jay smiled putting his hand on Theresa's, "it's alright, besides I probably deserved it anyways."

Theresa smiled at Jay, "I'm glad you're back." She whispered.

"I'll never leave again." Jay whispered back, and Theresa found herself blinking fighting back tears, she hadn't realized it when Jay had been under Cronus' control, but she really missed him, and she didn't think she could handle it if anything happened to him again.

"I found the flashlight!" Kyle called shining the bright light right at Jay and Theresa who moved away from each other embarrassed.

"Thanks Kyle." Theresa said taking the flashlight from him, and shinning the light in Jay's ear, "nothing in this one," Theresa said as Jay turned his head and body so Theresa could look in his other ear, "nothing in this one either." Theresa said relieved.

"What do we do now?" Jay asked, "We have to save the others but Cronus wanted me to kill you…" Jay said trailing off.

"I don't know." Theresa admitted, "how were you supposed to get a hold of Cronus after you killed me?"

Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone, "with this."

Theresa took the cellphone from Jay and examined it, it didn't look like it would be recording them or anything they said, "I guess I can pretend to be dead, and then that way you should be able to sneak me into Tarturas?" She suggested after thinking for a few moments.

"It's a long shot…" Jay said trailing off.

"But what choice do we have?" Theresa asked looking up at the sky, the moon was beginning to set as the sun was getting ready to rise, it was already brighter out, "it's already almost morning, we don't have time to walk all the way back to the school, and we can't make the others, or gods wait any longer than they already have."

Jay sighed and also looked up at the sky, before reaching into his pocket and taking out a small bottle of liquid.

"What's that?" Theresa asked confused.

"It's some kind of poison that Cronus gave me, in case I needed to trick you."

"Trick me?" Theresa asked confused, "trick me for what?"

"It would have stopped my heart just long enough for you to believe I was dead."

Theresa gasped as she realized what Jay was suggesting, "Do you think it would fool Cronus?"

"I don't know." Jay admitted.

"Well we have to try." Theresa said determination in her voice.

"It'll be dangerous." Jay warned, knowing that that probably wouldn't stop Theresa from wanting to do her plan.

"We're all in danger as long as Cronus has the others." Theresa said pointing out the obvious.

Sighing Jay looked at the liquid before nodding, "I guess you're right."

"I'll help!" Kyle said in a final tone.

"No you won't." Theresa said giving Kyle the death glare.

"This isn't up to you."

Theresa considered fighting with Kyle some more but she decided against it, sighing she looked at Jay, "will you be able to carry both of us?"

"Huh?" Jay asked confused.

"We'll need to take the poison far away from Tarturas, just in case Cronus is watching."

Jay thought about this for a moment and nodded, "yeah I should be able to."

"OK how much do we need?" Theresa asked taking the bottle from Jay.

"Just a drop on your tongue."

"That's it?" Theresa asked surprised.

Jay nodded.

"Are you sure that this will only stop our hearts for a short time?" Kyle asked uncertain.

"I'm not sure…" Jay admitted, "It's from Cronus."

Theresa closed her eyes, and saw a vision of the liquid, she saw Cronus explaining to Jay about the liquid, the vision then changed to her and Kyle pretending to be dead, she saw the two of them wake up shortly after, as the vision ended she was surprised to see Jay right in front of her.

"Well?" He demanded.

"According to my vision, it should do exactly as what Cronus says."

"I guess we should do it then." Kyle said putting his hand in front of Jay and Theresa, "All for one and all for one"! He shouted.

Jay and Theresa looked at each other and put their hand in the middle, "All for one and all for one!" They both said, not as loud as Kyle.

Kyle took the bottle from Theresa and put a drop of it on his tongue, and not a moment later he was on the ground.

"Kyle!" Theresa said surprised, running over to him putting her head on his chest listening, "he doesn't have a heartbeat."

"I guess that part of it works." Jay said picking up the bottle that Kyle dropped.

"I guess it's my turn." Theresa said nervously.

Jay kneeled down beside her, and put a hand on Theresa's shoulder, "be careful."

"You too." Theresa said turning her head towards Jay, as he leaned in closer and they kissed again, after the kiss Theresa put a drop of the liquid on her tongue, and then everything went black.

End Chapter 8.

Please Review.

I don't own COTT


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Atlanta wished she knew where Theresa was, and if she was OK, not knowing if she had been able to break the spell that Jay was under was torture, and she couldn't bare it if she had lost her best friend in the world.

"Hey you OK?" Archie whispered, so that hopefully Cronus wouldn't hear, he was pacing a few feet away from the heroes.

"Yeah." Atlanta whispered back giving Archie a small reassuring smile, but apparently he didn't buy it since he put a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be OK." Archie said, and Atlanta didn't have to ask him who he was talking about, she knew that she wasn't the only one who was worried about Theresa.

"I hope so." Atlanta said.

Cronus laughed walking closer to the cage that they were in, "I wouldn't count on it."

"No one asked you Cronus!" Herry yelled.

"The spell I put Jay under can't be easily broken." Cronus said giving the heroes an evil smile, "and once he comes back here with Theresa's body, I will do away with the rest of you."

"Awfully full of yourself aren't you Cronus?" Odie asked.

"Aww," Cronus said mockingly, "are you guys jealous that I've won?"

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched!" Archie screamed.

Cronus yawned, turning his back to the heroes, "I'm bored of this." He said before walking out of the room.

"We have to try and get out of here!" Atlanta said the desperation that she felt was evident on her face and in her voice.

"But how?" Neil asked.

"Yeah, even I can't break the bars." Herry said sitting down and resting his head against the bars.

"Now that Cronus is gone maybe we can think of a way." Odie suggested.

"Alright, but we'll need to be quiet," Archie said looking at the door that Cronus walked out of, "Cronus may not be in here right now, but I don't believe for a second that he can't hear us."

"You're right." Atlanta said tuning to the others, "come on guys let's huddle in."

Herry and Neil stood up and joined their friends in a circle, of course there wasn't much room in the cage that they were in, but at least they were all able to huddle close together and whisper, and try and think of a way to get out.

Jay's nerves were high as he took out the cellphone, Cronus had set it so that it would only call him now, taking a deep breath he pressed the button.

"Ah Jay!" Cronus said happily, "have you done it?"

"Yes." Jay said simply.

"Show me." Cronus demanded.

Jay turned the cellphone to show Theresa, and Kyle lying on the ground.

"You killed Kyle too?"

"He got in my way." Jay said happy that he sounded convincing.

"Well that's fine with me," Cronus said laughing, "I'll open a portal for you."

Jay picked up Theresa and then after the portal appeared Cronus stepped through, he looked at Jay carrying Theresa, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jay asked.

"Just seeing you holding the girl you loved, all you ever wanted to do was hold her, and now you are, pity she's dead." Cronus said sounding a little too happy, it took all of Jay's strength not to punch Cronus in the head, but he had to convince Cronus that he was still under his control.

"Wait what's this?" Cronus demanded.

"What's what?" Jay asked turning to Cronus, gasping in surprise when he realized that Cronus was holding the broken microchip in his hand, Jay had completely forgotten to hide it, and the portal was giving off enough light for Cronus to see it.

"You're not under my control anymore," Cronus said his eyes turning red, "did you honestly think you could trick me?!"

"Theresa took the microchip off my neck but it didn't work." Jay said trying to think of a lie that sounded convincing.

"Fine, prove it." Cronus said.

"How?" Jay asked.

Cronus held out his hand as a sword appeared in it, smiling he looked at Jay, "stab her."

"What?" Jay said surprised.

"If she's truly dead and if you're truly under my control then you will prove it by stabbing her." Cronus said offering Jay the sword.

"She's dead, you got what you wanted." Jay said trying to steady his voice, even he thought it didn't sound very convincing, but he hadn't expected Cronus to question him.

"Do it." Cronus demanded.

Jay stared at the sword unsure of what to do, and he knew he was running out of town.

"Fine." Jay said putting Theresa down, and taking the sword from Cronus, taking a deep breath Jay turned around and raised the sword up pretending like he was going to stab Theresa.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Cronus asked impatiently, "Do it!"

Jay turned around and threw the sword at Cronus, he zapped it making it disappear before it could hit him.

"I knew it!" Cronus yelled.

"Do what you want with me." Jay said, "but let my friends, including Theresa, go." Jay begged.

Cronus laughed, "I don't think so, Jay." Cronus said making the sword appear again, "go." He demanded, pointing in the direction of the portal, Jay didn't argue he knew that Cronus would kill him if he did, sighing Jay bent down about to pick up Theresa.

"Leave her. Cronus demanded.

"I'm not leaving her here." Jay said in a final tone.

"Who said anything about leaving either of them here?" Cronus asked as he bent down picking Theresa and Kyle up flinging them over his shoulder, "now go." He demanded again.

"Let her go." Jay demanded.

"You're really not in a position to order me to do anything." Cronus said pointing out the obvious, as he pointed the sword at Jay, "now I'm not going to tell you again," Cronus threatened, "go, or else I will kill your precious Theresa right now."

Jay wanted to fight back but he didn't want to compromise Theresa's safety, Jay walked through the portal followed by Theresa, as soon as they were back in his hideout Cronus led them to where the other heroes were.

"Jay!" Herry said surprised.

"Theresa!" Atlanta said fighting back tears, "is she?"

"She's alive," Cronus said annoyed, "at least for now."

"Leave her alone!" Jay's anger finally got the best of him, "she's done nothing to you!"

"She ruined my plan," Cronus said annoyed, "now shut up!" Cronus said pushing Jay down to the ground and, and dropping Theresa and Kyle, before pointing the sword at Jay.

"What are you going to do kill me?"

"As tempting as that would be," Cronus said, "Two of you are going to die tonight, followed by the rest of your friends, the winner will take me to the gods' secret hideout, so that I can finally defeat them and rule the world."

"Like anyone of us would help you!" Jay screamed.

"Oh trust me, Jay you will." Cronus said before waving his hand in the air causing the ground to begin shaking, Jay then found himself being lowered down, along with Theresa and Kyle.

"What's happening?" Jay asked surprised.

"I just want a great view." Cronus said.

"A great view for what?" Jay asked annoyed.

"I will tell you as soon as your girlfriend, and her friend wake up, I hate having to repeat myself."

"What do you think Cronus is up to?" Atlanta asked Archie.

"I don't know but knowing Cronus it won't be good." Archie whispered back.

As soon as the ground stopped moving Jay ran over to Theresa as she started moving a sign that she was going to wake up soon.

"Theresa," he whispered, "can you hear me?"

Theresa groaned turning her head and opening her eyes, "Jay?" she asked slightly disoriented, "what happened?"

"Well the plan kind of back fired…" Jay said trailing off.

"What?" Theresa asked opening her eyes all the way and looking around, "where are we?"

"Ah good, Theresa's awake." Cronus said happily, "I can start with you two."

"We're not doing anything for you!" Jay said the anger really starting to boil over now.

"Shut up." Cronus said as he kicked two swords into the hole where Jay and Theresa now were.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Jay asked.

"Fight each other." Cronus said almost like it should be obvious.

"We're not fighting each other." Theresa said shocked.

"Fine be that way." Cronus said annoyed, as he raised his hand and Kyle started rising out of the hole, "if you guys won't fight, I will kill Kyle." Cronus said making a scythe appear and putting it to Kyle's neck.

"You never fight fair Cronus!" Herry yelled.

"Jay, what do we do?" Theresa asked looking at Jay tears falling from her eyes.

"You have to kill me." Jay said in a final tone.

"What?" Theresa asked surprised.

Jay hugged Theresa kissing her head, "no matter what happens you must live.

"But Jay," Theresa begged, "I love you, there must be another way!"

"I love you too!" Jay said before kissing Theresa, "That's why you must live."

"One of you had better die soon, or else Kyle will be the unlucky one, and then you two will still have to fight, since I only need one for you in the end." Cronus said annoyed.

Theresa looked at Jay tears falling from her eyes, holding up her sword.

"Hey Cronus!" Herry yelled,

"I can't hear you." Cronus said not turning his back on Jay and Theresa.

"Catch!" Herry yelled as he threw one of his shoes right at the back of Cronus' head, Cronus fell in surprise.

"You'll pay for that!" Cronus yelled turning to face the cage that held the heroes.

"Now's our chance!" Jay whispered to Theresa taking the liquid that would stop his heart out of his pocket, he put a drop on his tongue and then fell, Theresa gasped as she cut her hand, and then ripped Jay's shirt quickly and rubbed the blood from her hand on Jay's stomach so that it would look like he had been stabbed.

"You did it!" Cronus said surprised.

"He charged at me," Theresa said simply, "I had no choice."

"I underestimated you."

"It was nothing." Theresa said happy with how normal she sounded.

Cronus waved his hand causing the ground to start shaking again, raising Jay and Kyle out of the hole that they were in.

"I don't think I'm going to need you to fight Kyle," Cronus said putting a hand on Theresa's shoulder, it took all her strength not to shake it off, "I think you'll do quite nicely."

"I'll help you, Cronus."

"Good." Cronus said smiling, "then let's go." He said walking past Theresa and towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Cronus asked turning back and looking at Theresa when he realized she wasn't following.

"I'll help you, Cronus, but not with that," Theresa said holding up her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stopping you." Theresa said simply as she put her hand on her head and whispered a spell to herself.

"What are you doing?" Cronus demanded trying to turn to run, but he found that he couldn't, "what's this?"

"Just a new spell that I learned." Theresa smiled, "you're not going anywhere unless I say so."

"You'll pay for this!" Cronus threatened.

Theresa didn't respond, she looked up at her friends, holding up her hand she lowered the cage, and then used the sword to break the lock.

"Theresa!" Atlanta cried hugging her.

"Good job." Odie said giving Theresa a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys." Theresa said kneeling down beside Kyle as he woke up.

"What happened?" Kyle asked disoriented.

"Don't worry, Jay and I took care of it."

"Oh I missed all the fun!" Kyle said sadly.

Theresa laughed and then looked at her friends, "can someone call Campe?" She asked, "I think it's time for Cronus to go back to his nice cozy jail cell."

"I'm on it!" Herry said taking his PMR out of his pocket.

"Theresa?" Jay whispered, Theresa crawled over to him, taking his hand.

"I'm here." She said squeezing his hand.

Jay opened his eyes looking around, smiling when he saw his friends, "hey guys."

Everyone muttered various hellos to Jay, before Jay looked at Theresa, "did our plan work?"

"Like a charm." Theresa said smiling.

"You guys planned that?" Atlanta asked surprised, "but how?"

"Well we didn't exactly plan it," Theresa said, "but Jay had that stuff that would stop his heart, and because Cronus couldn't see our faces I managed to mouth it to him, when Herry threw his shoe at Cronus' head," Theresa looked up at Herry, "speaking of which thanks for that."

"Anytime."

Theresa laughed, before looking at Jay and sighing, "good to have you back."

"Thanks." Jay said gasping as Came arrived, "Campe!" He said surprised.

"Hello young heroes," Campe said looking at Cronus, "good job."

"Theresa really did all the work." Atlanta said.

"Good job, Theresa, I'm sure Persephone will be very proud of you."

"Thanks." Theresa said standing up, and then helping Jay up.

"Also the gods are back at the school." Campe said.

"Then I think it's time we go home." Jay said taking Theresa's hand.

"Sounds good to me." Theresa said smiling, taking out her PMR.

"Hermes here." Hermes said answering.

"Can we get a portal please?" Theresa asked.

"Yep!" Hermes said and began typing on his computer.

After the portal opened the heroes and Kyle stepped through it and to their surprise they were greeted with a huge mess on the other side, that all the gods were trying to clean up.

"What happened here?" Jay asked surprised.

"You don't remember?" Hera asked annoyed.

"He was under a spell." Theresa said reminding them.

"I did this?" Jay asked shocked.

"You and Cronus." Persephone said leaning against the broom.

"Sorry." Jay said feeling guilty.

"Here, if you're feeling that guilty pick up a brook then." Zeus said handing Jay a broom.

"Zeus, they did just defeat Cronus," Hera said waving her hand and cleaning up the mess, "let them have a break."

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Persephone asked annoyed.

Hera chuckled, turning to the heroes, "go home and relax, and party a bit tonight, you've earned it."

"Thanks Hera." Jay said, and then followed the rest of the heroes out of the room, and back to their dorm, a place where they knew they would have to leave very soon, which made them all have mixed emotions, happiness, sadness, but for tonight they all decided that it would just be a party night.

End Chapter 9.

The next chapter will be the epilogue, and then that's it!

Please Read and Review

I do not own COTT


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Today was the day the heroes had been waiting for, but also the day they had been dreading, it was the day that they would be leaving the dorm for the last time, after all the prophecy had come true, Cronus had been defeated, and there was no reason for them to stay, even though they all wanted to since nobody wanted to say goodbye.

"I can't believe this is it." Atlanta said wiping some tears away.

"We all knew this day was coming." Archie said putting an arm around her.

"We'd all better stay in touch." Odie said stating the obvious since there was no way that they wouldn't keep in contact.

"Of course, Odie." Jay said taking out a camera, "I think we need one more group picture."

"I'll take it." Kyle offered.

"Thanks." Jay smiled, as he put an arm around Theresa and everyone squeezed into the picture.

"Got it!" Kyle said handing the camera back to Jay.

"You know you can never tell anyone about what you saw, or what happened here, right?" Theresa asked just to clarify.

"Don't worry, Theresa your secret is safe with me."

"We'll have to try and see each other more often." Theresa said hugging Kyle.

"Yes we will."

"It was so nice to meet everyone." Kyle said looking at the heroes one by one.

"Thank you for keeping Theresa safe, when I couldn't." Jay said shaking Kyle's hand.

"You're welcome." Kyle said, taking his keys out of his pocket, "I'd better get going." He said walking out of the dorm, and hopping in his car and driving off.

"I guess it's time for us to go too." Neil said sadly.

Everyone agreed, and then walked out the door, Theresa tried to follow but Jay took her hand stopping her.

"What's wrong?" Theresa asked surprised.

"I wanted to give you something." Jay said taking the heart necklace out of his pocket.

"You still have it?" Theresa said smiling.

"Of course." Jay said as Theresa turned around putting it on her neck.

"It's so beautiful." Theresa said looking at it in the mirror that was still up on the wall.

"Just like you." Jay whispered.

Theresa smiled and wrapped her arms around Jay's neck kissing him.

"I meant to ask you," Theresa said before trailing off.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"Yesterday, when Cronus was going to have us fight to the death, were you actually willing to die instead of me?"

"Yes." Jay said simply.

"But you're the leader, if something had have happened and Cronus had have escaped, the others would have needed you."

"I would have never been able to go on without you." Jay said holding Theresa tightly to him.

"And you think I would have?"

"I don't know," Jay admitted, "but I do know you're a lot stronger then I am, and I think you would have been a great leader, I mean you've been my second in command for a long time now."

Theresa thought about this and then kissed Jay again, "thank god we live close to each other."

"You can say that again." Jay said staring into Theresa's beautiful eyes.

"Are you two coming?" Archie asked interrupting Jay and Theresa's quiet moment.

"Yeah sorry." Theresa said laughing, and then following Archie outside hand in hand.

"I put Jay's bags in your car as well, Theresa." Herry said closing her trunk, "I figured you'd be taking him home."

"Yeah that's perfect, Herry." Theresa said.

"So I guess this is it." Odie said sadly.

"Hey once a team always a team!" Herry said putting his hand in the middle of the circle that they were standing in.

"You got that right!" Jay said putting his hand on top of Herry's.

"Always!" Theresa said putting her hand on top of Jay's.

"We'll be friends forever!" Atlanta said putting her hand on top of Theresa's.

"We did it!" Archie said adding his hand to the circle.

"And we did it in style!" Neil said adding his hand to the circle.

"Never forget each other!" Odie said joining his hand in.

"Friends forever!" They all screamed throwing their hands up in the air, and laughing.

"Well it's been fun." Herry said, hopping into his new truck that Heff had managed to fix, so he was actually kind of happy that his other truck had blown up since he had wanted a new truck anyways, Neil and Odie then hopped in the back seat, since they lived fairly close together.

"Bye guys!" Jay and Theresa said waving as Herry pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

"I guess it's our turn." Jay said taking Theresa's hand, "shall we?"

"We shall." Theresa said before giving Atlanta one last hug and then hopped in the front seat of her car and speeding off down the street, toward their new future together, even though fighting Cronus had been hell he did bring Jay and Theresa together, and for that Theresa would always be somewhat thankful.

"So I guess it's time…" Atlanta said tears running down her cheek, as she hugged Archie, "I'll miss you."

"Me too." Archie said staring into Atlanta's eyes, and before he could stop himself he kissed Atlanta.

"Wow…" Atlanta said surprised after their kiss ended.

"I'm sorry." Archie said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be." Atlanta said touching Archie's face, "it took you long enough."

Archie chuckled and kissed Atlanta again.

"So want a ride?" Atlanta offered, Archie was going to take the bus, but Atlanta's parents were on their way to pick her up, and having a ride sounded better than taking the bus.

"Are you sure?"

"My parents won't mind." Atlanta said smiling, and taking Archie's hand, she had waited forever for Archie to finally kiss her, and now that it had finally happened it was everything she had always dreamed it would be. And now she couldn't wait to see what the rest of her life held in store for her.

That's the end!

Thank you to everyone who read, and reviewed my story!

I don't own COTT


End file.
